Drabbles der Alltäglichkeiten
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Eine Drabbelkiste über ganz alltägliche Gemeinheiten. Sei es ein verlegtes Buch, eine falsche Telefonnummer oder Missverständnisse beim Malen...
1. Drabble I

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_in einem kleinen Schreibflash, sind mir ein paar dumme Ideen gekommen, und somit kann ich jetzt voller Stolz, meine eigene, kleine Drabllekiste vorstellen, ich hoffe, ihr habt viel, viel Spaß!_

**

* * *

**

**Warum?**

Genervt rannte George durchs Haus und versuchte vor seiner Frau zu flüchten, doch Hermine war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Schatz! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du dich nicht dafür interessierst! Es könnte sehr hilfreich für eure Produktion bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sein! Bei solchen Events bekommt man immer einen Kreativschub!", erklärte Hermine enthusiastisch und fuchtelte mit zwei Karten herum.

„Nein, Liebes, nein!", wehrte er die Karten ab und startete einen erneuten Fluchtversuch – vergeblich.

„Aber warum denn nicht?", schnappte sie das Thema erneut auf.

„Weil ich nicht mit dir in das Musical „Pippi Langstrumpf" gehen will – das ist Kinderkacke!"

* * *

Tja, man sollte halt nie in der hauseigenen Videosammlung rumschnüffeln, weil frau (also ich) dann nur irgendwelche Kinderfilme aus dem Staub zieht und auch noch anschaut – eindeutig, ich bin ab sofort Kinderfilm-geschädigt!Reviews trotzdem erwünscht! ;-) **knutsch&thx!**


	2. Drabble II

**Falsche Nummer**

„NEIN!", schrie Fred verzweifelt als er von der Küche aus Hermine entdeckte, wie sie die Nummer, die er ihr vor wenigen Sekunden gegeben hatte, in das neuerworbene Telefon tippte.

Irritiert schaute diese vom Telefon auf, den Hörer jedoch, hatte sie schon an ihr Ohr geklemmt.

Ob es zu spät war?

Schnell sprintete der Oberclown der Nation zu seiner Angetrauten und kam schlitternd vor ihr zum stehen.

„Das ist die falsche Nummer, ich hab dir den falschen Zettel gegeben!", erklärte er ihr schweratmend und versuchte auch gleich den Hörer aus ihrer Hand zu reißen und aufzulegen, als schon eine weibliche Stimme ertönte: „Hier spricht die Hotline von „Heißer Telefonsex", wenn sie..."

* * *

_chrm, ja... hehe, das kommt eben dabei heraus, wenn man einen gewissen Bernd Kirsig kennt, der unheimlich überzeugend Theater spielen kann...Review? **knutsch&thx**_


	3. Drabble III

**Die Suche**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dieses Buch nicht finden kann! Es war sonst IMMER da!", fluchte Hermine hysterisch und funkelte Harry und Ron, die sie ausnahmsweise mal in die Bibliothek zum Lernen schleifen konnte, böse an, als ob es ihre Schuld wäre.

„Es ist nicht unter ,Z' zu finden, auch nicht in der Abteilung für magische Verbindungen und sogar in der Verbotenen Abteilung keine Spur davon."

„Das muss ja ein mächtig wichtiges Buch sein, wenn es dich so aufregt", witzelte Ron sorglos, fiel aber vom Stuhl, als ihn Hermine wütend anschaute.

„_Zauber-Kamasutra für Anfänger_ IST ein wichtiges Buch, RON!"

* * *

_Ich würde mich WIRKLICH über ein paar Reviews freuen! – **knutsch&thx**_


	4. Drabble IV

**Zauberhafte Süßigkeiten**

„Hermine? Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich! Hier Aprikosen-Erdbeer-Pralinen – selbstgemacht!", strahlte Fred seine Freundin am Jahrestag an und überreichte ihr eine schöne Schachtel.

„Nichts da! Die letzten selbstgemachten Pralinen mutierte ichzu einem pinken Huhn!"

„Aber Schatz, wie kannst du mir so misstrauen? Diese Pralinen sind mit Liebe gemacht, und du willst sie verschmähen?" – er war den Tränen nahe.

„Oh nein, ich misstraue dir nicht!", beschwichtete Hermine ihn schnell und steckte sich eine in den Mund -

,Plop' ihr Kopf verwandelte sich in einen grünen Luftballon. ----

„Verdammt – ich muss die Schachtel verwechselt haben...", fluchte Fred leise.

* * *

_Reviews? Bitte, bitte? – **knutsch&thx!**_


	5. Drabble V

**Paradis**

Rosarote Wolken schwebten um mich herum. Ich fühlte mich leicht, schwerelos. Als ob etwas durch meine Adern floß, dass nur Glück bedeutete. Ich spürte meine Muskeln nicht mehr, so sehr hatten sie gezittert, meine Knochen schienen zermürbt. War dies das Paradis? War ich tot? Wenn ja, würde ich hier für immer bleiben wollen, wenn nicht – auch egal!

„Hermine?" – ein Rotschob tauchte vor meinen sich klärenden Blick auf und ich fragte mich, wer das war. Ron? George? Fred? Charlie? Ich wusste es nicht, aber es war auch irgendwie egal...

„Süße! Wach auf, es war doch nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Orgasmus!"

* * *

_°grins° jaja, jeder, der hier meine Vorliebe für die Weasleyzwillinge und auch Charlie schon kennt – dürfte nicht verwundert sein. Ich wollte die vier halt alle zusammen in einer story haben! Wie Ron hier hin kommt, weiß ich leider nicht._

_Bitte, lasst mir ein Review da! **knutsch&thx**_

_UND: Ein ganz **FETTES** Dankeschön an meine bisherigen Reviewer - ich freue mich wie gesagt, über jedes noch so kleine Wort..._


	6. Drabble VI

_Ein Drabble – auf alle Pairings übertragbar! _

_Danke an Ronsreallove, Mell, Trory und Nutellamaedchen! Ihr seid die besten! °knutsch°_

* * *

**All inclusive **

Seit Monaten suchten wir nun nach der perfekten Sexstellung – eine, die alles inclusive hatte. Wir zogen Bücher zu Rate, experimentierten und suchten Seminare auf – doch der Erfolg blieb aus.

Dann, eines Tages wurden wir fündig, wir dachten wirklich, wir hätten endlich den Durchbruch geschafft! Es lief anfangs alles so perfekt – aber am Schluss... ich will nur sagen, meine Schmerzenschreie waren entsetzlich!

„Scheiße!", fluchte ich, „Orgasmus ist ja schön und gut – aber wenn der immer mit einem scheiß Wadenkrampf verbunden ist, kann ich auch drauf verzichten!"

* * *

_Ich weiß, dass meine Drabbles nicht die Welt sind, aber mich würden eure Meinungen schon interessieren – auch, und besonders, die Meinungen, die alles scheiße finden – ehrlich! Also, bitte? Herzlichsten Dank:-)))_


	7. Drabble VII

**Neues Hobby**

Seit einigen Wochen verbrachte Hermine ihre gesammte Freizeit in ihrem kleinen Büro, welches sie kurzerhand zu einer Kunstwerkstatt umfunktioniert hatte.

Die eine Woche baute sie an einem instabilen Regal oder fuhrwerkte mit Schiefernplatten herum. Die nächste Woche probierte sie Pastell oder Kreide aus.

Fred dachte sich da eigentlich nichts böses – dieser Tick würde schon wieder irgendwann vergehen – doch eines Tages siegte dann doch die Neugier und er schielte in die „Kunstwerkstatt". Dort saß Hermine inmitten von unerkenntlichen Skizzen und saß grad an einem unverkennbar wichtigen Werk.

„Oh, das ist aber ein niedliches Schwein...", merkte er ehrlich an.

„Das sollte eigentlich ein Selbstpotrait werden..."

* * *

_°Augenaufschlag mit gaaaaaanz langen Wimpern° Review?_


	8. Drabble VIII

**Auf den Punkt gekommen**

„George, ich muss dir was sagen..."

„Schön, das trifft sich gut, ich muss dir nämlich auch was sagen!"

„Aber ich zuerst... sonst trau ich mich nicht mehr, und dann wäre alles verloren!"

„Glaube mir, du rettest mehr, wenn ICH zuerst das sage, was mir auf der Seele brennt!"

„Bist du sicher? Wichtiger als meins kann es eigentlich gar nicht sein."

„Doch, ganz sicher."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was ich dir sagen will!"

„Ich weiß mehr über dich, als du glaubst..."

„Nein, sicher nicht!... George – deine Hose ist auf...!"

„Und ich, bin nicht George, sondern Fred..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hmm, so richtig zufrieden bin ich nicht, aber ihr könnt mir ja flüstern, was ihr davon haltet... °zwinker° (Danke an meinen geliebten, treuen Reviewer!)_


	9. Drabble IX

_Hallöchen!_

_Ja, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Drabble, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ereignis aus meinem Leben hat,... °zwinker° - ich hoffe es gefällt und ist ein Review wert °fleh° _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Haare**

„So, das wäre es! 6 Galleonen macht das dann."

Zufrieden betrachtete sich Hermine im Spiegel, ihr ungebändigtes Haar, welches ihr immer bis fast zu Taile gefallen war, war nun gebändigt. Glänzende Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht in einem frechen Bob.

George hatte sie nichts gesagt, und nun erwartete sie gespannt seine Reaktion. Sie zahlte also und verließ den Zauber-Friseur.

Als sie in ihre Wohnung apparierte, fiel sie auch fast in die Arme ihres Freundes, der sie überrascht musterte.

„Neuer Pullover?"


End file.
